A Little Science
by deadfinalpower
Summary: Takuma being a scientist, is a very curious person.  One day after finishing his experiment, he decides to test out his finding on none other his love Kaname.  A short little one short for XqwertX.


Author's Note: Ok this little story was a request from XqwertX. To XqwertX: I kind of wrote this story just today because I was procrastinating the whole time. So if you don't like this, I am to blame. I kind of like bs this story, so it mostly sucks. If you read this, let me know how I did ok?

Things that Kaname appreciated: heart felt gestures, his sister, the piano, the lovely night, and Takuma in a labcoat. Wait, what? He did appreciate Takuma in a labcoat. Why? For one thing, he looked quite appealing to the eye in his labcoat. His golden blonde hair contrasted with his coat, and he would smile at Kaname with a internationally winning smile. Each and every night he wanted to have Takuma in his arms, but lately Takuma has been staying inside his laboratory. Takuma always did this when he was making a breakthrough in his studies. For what Takuma was studying, Kaname wasn't really sure of because he never mentioned it. Kaname had no idea as to what Takuma was doing at the moment, and he's not going to believe what will happen because of this.

Takuma's POV

"Yatta! Finally, I finally finished it! I can't wait to test it on someone." I laughed softly in the darkened laboratory, and I walked to the door with a small box of pills. The pills were very much like the blood tablets issued to night class students, but it was different. Kaname was walking by, and I hid the small container up my sleeve. I hope he didn't see it. "Hello Kaname. Where are you headed?"

He looked me in the eyes, and I smiled back as convincingly as I could. I didn't want him to find out. He looked at me with narrowed eyes, seeming to size me up. He sighed and replied, "I'm headed to discuss important matters with the chairman. Don't do anything you'll regret while I'm gone." He smiled warmly at me, and I felt the chills run up my back. I guess he correctly placed his suspicions as to what I was going to do, but he didn't have enough evidence to prove I was doing something. He nodded to me and left. At least, he didn't know what was going to happen. I walked determined to test it on someone by tonight, and opportunity seemed take pity on me. I had a time limit, but time isn't so demanding right now. Also when you're a vampire, time doesn't seem to faze you. I mean, well, you have an eternity to live. Excuse all this nonsense, and let's return to matters at hand. I was currently in a certain someone's room, and I found their box of tablets. I put on some latex gloves and switched out my tablets for theirs. Now you would probably think why go through the trouble of switching the tablets when you can just switch the box. So sorry, though, my box had my scent on it, and I didn't want to risk being found out yet. I keenly listened for if anyone was outside, and I walked out knowing no one was outside. I walked calmly back to my laboratory to plan out tomorrow's activities.

**the following morning

I walked into Kaname's with a tray filled with breakfast for the both of us, and I placed it on his table. I walked to his bed pulling back the dense curtains revealing a sleeping Kaname. His dark chocolate tresses fell across his face, giving him a sexy bed hair look. It was a shame I had to wake him. I wanted to look at him some more. I slowly crept onto his mattress and splayed myself over his chest, and with a thud, he awoke. "You could have woken me differently." I smiled and kissed his lips sealing away his irritation. "Ok I forgive you." He gently lifted me off himself, and I lay on the bed watching him dress. I saw his creamy tanned skin as he undressed. His muscles moving with each little movement he made. My eyes traced his body from his shoulders all the way down to his curved waist. "I take it you finished your research." He turned back to me fully dressed and I nodded. "So what were you researching?" I, fully knowing he would question my studies, had already prepared an answer that seemed appropriate.

"Oh, I was just studying the genetic makeup of cat diseases. You know reverse engineering and all that stuff? Well, I was imparting those techniques in my studies. (DFP: I don't know what saying so just go with it. :D)" I gave him a curt smile as needed. I wasn't exactly studying that, but it did have something to do with cats just not diseases per say.

"I see. Has your studies come to fruition?" If you mean, I got what I wanted then of course.

"Yes, they have been proceeding smoothly." He gave me a small nod, and he sat at his table. I sat next to him like I had always been doing, and I grabbed a cup of water for Kaname off the tray I brought in. "Here." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. Things were going to get a little hectic from here. I saw him take out his box of blood tablets and popped one into his drink. The water was stained red, and it smelled a little like blood but not exactly. Still smiling at him, I watched him drink the crimson liquid. I watched down the liquid, and I stopped smiling. Counting down in my head. 10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. I watched with satisfaction as Kaname flopped over in his seat, his face almost connecting with the table before I grabbed him. I placed him back upright in a stable position, and I walked out chuckling softly.

** thirty minutes later

I walked back into his room, and I saw him still sitting in his chair silently dozing. I crept up behind him to tug on his ears, and he woke up with a start. "What the hell?" He looked to me, and I smiled.

"Good morning to you to." I blew into his ears, and I saw the shiver.

"Takuma, what did you do to me?" he asked accusingly.

"Nothing Kaname. What do you mean?" He sighed and ran his hand through his tresses, and he paused he brushed his ears. I backed up as Kaname shot up from his seat and walked briskly to his body length mirror. He looked at his reflection with a gaping mouth, and I could see the flames burning in his eyes. Did I forget to mention that the tablet he drank, was the one I created, and that he had some animal ears sticking out of his hair. The ears were the same color as his hair, so it wasn't that noticeable if you're far away. Kaname turned to me, and I ended up pinned against the wall by Kaname so swiftly I didn't notice a thing.

"Give me the antidote for this," he said seething. I could practically feel the steam coming off him in waves.

"I don't want to. You look cute." I pulled him closer to me and nipped his fuzzy ears. I could hear the delightful gasp that came from his mouth.

"I want it now." I could hear the anger in his threat, but I didn't want to play his game.

"No. I'll give it to you when I feel like it." I saw a dangerous spark in his eyes as I said this to him.

"I see. When will you feel like it then?" He was running his hands through my hair soothingly. He leaned in close nibbling my ear, and I gasped. Little tremors running through my body, heightening my sensitivity. He whispered seductively into my ear, "I missed you. I haven't had a taste of you in a while." He licked my neck, and I could almost feel the fangs on my skin. I closed my eyes anticipating being bitten.

But nothing happened…. I opened my eyes to find Kaname looking at me with a bottle in his hand. "I wonder is this it?" When did that happen? I remember I had the antidote in my back pocket, but I don't remember feeling its absence. He drank the antidote and smiled at me evilly. I am in some deep shit. I could feel the cold sweat forming on my brow. I was in for some punishment. I started inching towards the door, hoping he wouldn't notice since he wasn't pinning me to the wall anymore, but I was grabbed and well flopped onto the bed.

**ten agonizing hours later

I stumbled out with a smiling Kaname, and I learned two things. I should never stay away from Kaname too long. Also, I should never try something like altering Kaname's appearance again. If this ever happened again, I now know after he's done with me, I won't be able to walk without feeling the pain in my hips. "I hate you Kaname."

"I love you too." He grabbed my shoulder and gave me a kiss on the lips. I guess I could forgive him for what he done to me.


End file.
